


i want to dance to with a man (mine all night)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [63]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian is grumpy, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Zumba Instructor! John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian gets dragged by Roger to Freddie's Zumba class. He might be less grumpy once he sees who is teaching it.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Queen Prompts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	i want to dance to with a man (mine all night)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dumb idea afrer I finished Zumba one night.

Technically, it was his fault for being talked into this, but he is going to blame Roger. Freddie had read from some magazine about some replicated study that said Virgos were more likely to have heart failure. Brian wants to write a letter to the editor, but he hasn’t found the time, but either way, Freddie who is currently on a health kick had read it, panicked and then spoken to everyone about it.

One nameless soul had recommended exercise, and another had chipped in with a cheap Zumba class. Brian had thought that would be the end of it, Freddie while active was never one to stick to a routine.

Then he asked Roger to join, and because Roger is hopelessly in love with Freddie, he said yes.

That somehow meant Brian himself needed to make an appearance, despite not having an athletic bone in his body (as his coaches will attest) and frankly too busy to dance around for an hour.

He lost that argument. Which has now led to this moment in which it is Roger’s fault he is standing in the middle of a too bright studio and horrendously colored tank top and leggings combo, and an anxiety attack building somewhere in his stomach.

“Fred, please, I’ll go on the bikes or something,” Brian says.

He still has five minutes before the class starts.

“Trust me, Bri, it’ll be fun. I’m only asking you to do this once.”

Roger is sending him a look that says he should drop the argument. Rarely does he listen, but right now things are far too public and if the worst comes to happen, he’ll be stretched for the run home.

“The instructor is a gem; I think you’ll like him.”

Brian resolves to not like him. He is here, but he won’t make it easy for himself to enjoy it. It’s the principle of the thing.

Roger narrows his eyes and Brian makes a shrug to indicate he is dropping it for now. Again, he doesn’t want to argue in public. He stands when someone runs up to the stage.

A young man, probably nearer to Roger’s age, has his hair done up in a tight bun. The leggings hugging his thighs nicely. Cute too. He feels Roger’s smugness and he scowls. Just because he’ll have a nice view doesn’t mean he wants to enjoy this any more than two minutes ago.

“Hello everyone, I’m John, we’re going to start warming up shortly.”

As expected, he is horrible at it. His feet like to stay to the ground, his hips don’t like to shimmy, and his arms move awkwardly and always a few seconds behind everyone else. At least he feels like he is getting exercise. Freddie moves like liquid, matching the movements and making them look ten times more graceful and effortless. Roger can stay in time easily but tends to get his feet confused.

At the break, he makes his displeasure knowable by sulkily sipping on his water. He keeps an eye on John. Wandering over to each group. When he makes eye contact, John smiles and Brian wants to melt into the floor. John has seen his movements.

“Hey Freddie, good to see you again Rog.”

Brian sips on his water harder trying to keep the blush looking more like the red from exertion.

“This is our friend Brian, the guitarist.”

_Great, they’ve spoken about me before._

John smiles, he has a gap between his teeth and his eyes crinkle. If he believed in love at first sight, this would be the moment. He sets the water cup down, spilling some over onto his hand. When he tries to wipe it on his shirt, he realizes how sweaty he is.

“Hi, yes. I’m Brian May.”

“John, pleasure.”

He waits a moment for the shoe to drop.

“I hope you’ll keep coming,” John says kindly, “it’s really very good for you.”

Roger swings an arm around his shoulders, “and maybe he’ll learn how to move like a human being, no?”

“I won’t say anything.”

John smiles and winks before moving onto the next group. Brian covers his face trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh, pish,” Freddie claps him on the back, “this is all part of the plan.”

“Plan?” Brian mumbles.

“To get John to fall in love with you, so we can recruit him to the band and then become famous.”

_Does he even play an instrument?_

Brian smiles and peaks through his fingers, “just like that?”

“Just like that,” Freddie smiles, “the poor dear is already captured by you.”

He peaks towards John, who is looking at him in a more intense way than an instructor normally would. Roger grins and hugs him tight. Brian wouldn’t mind having John in his bed but…

“This means I’ll have to come weekly now.”

“It’s good for your heart,” Roger laughs and moves to line back up.

Yeah. This is all Roger’s fault.

But in four weeks when he is waking up to John, he’s going to tell the story remarking about how enthused he was to go.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
